Una reina de corazones para el amor
by Mizuki-Ariaki
Summary: Estos dos llevan tres años de una relación estable y son felices juntos. Hasta que llegan sus ex novios para ganárselos de nuevo su relación es lo bastante fuerte para resistir a sus viejos amores o sucumbirán ante los deseos de ellos.EdxAllen Yullen RxE
1. Chapter 1 El bufón sin sonrisa

Mi primer crossover entre Full Metal Alchemist y D Gray-Man

Ed: Que de seguro estará de la patada

Oye

Allen: Deberías ser más amable con ella

Ed: Na, no es tan mala escribiendo... pero no le dejarán tantos reviews por que no esta en ingles

Sasuke: Bueno dime heredar...

Ed: No vamos a dejar que muera tan pronto

En el fondo me aprecias

Ed: Tal vez

Itachi. Vayamos con el disclaimer

Naruto: Hagane no Rekinjutsushi no es de ella sino de Hiromu Arakawa

Lavi: D Gray- Man, incluyéndome le pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.

Ed. Que haces aqui

Lavi: No tengo nada mejor que hacer.

* * *

_Prologo: Un joker sin sonrisa_

Era un día que había empezado espléndidamente, los pájaros cantaban, el Sol brillaba y su novio estaba a su lado cuando despertó.

¿Cómo fue que termino así?

Con él llorando en la lluvia por que su novio andaba con otra, por que ya no lo amaba, como no se había dado cuenta antes. Se sentía morir, su cabello blanco como la nieve recién caída se le pegaba a la cara, su piel usualmente cálida estaba helada por la fría lluvia que había comenzado con una llovizna, sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar, no se había sentido tan devastado desde la muerte de su padre Mana Walker.

_Flashback_

_Ese día estaba durmiendo plácidamente al lado de su novio Yuu Kanda, la persona con el peor carácter que había conocido... sin tomar en cuenta a Cross, ya que bueno no quería acordarse de él menos en un día que pintaba ser tan bueno._

_-Oi levántate Moyashi-dijo un voz profunda con algo de molestia a su lado_

_-Que mi nombre es Allen BAKANDA- odiaba cuando lo llamaba así, que tan difícil es recordar el nombre de tu propio novio. Pero bueno no iba a dejar que esta minucia arruinará el día_

_-Che- y se fue al baño a bañarse. Mientras tanto Allen como se había bañado justo después de sus "actividades" no tenía necesidad. Fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, el comería lo que se le antojara y Kanda comería su soba... "Tal vez deba obligarlo a comer otra cosa... no es saludable comer tres veces al día lo mismo"_

_Kanda entró a la cocina ya cambiado y se puso a comer en silencio, lo mismo hizo Allen. No era un silencio incómodo al menos para él siempre había sido su relación así, con pocas palabras, cuando acabaron de desayunar cada quien se fue por su lado. Allen a la universidad y Kanda a su trabajo, hacía tiempo que estaban así sin mayor contacto que las noches de pasión que ambos tenían... que ya ni eran tan apasionadas._

_Aunque Allen siendo la gran persona que es nunca dejo de confiar en él y se convencía que era debido a que tenía mucho trabajo, en la universidad se encontró con Lenalee su mejor amiga en todo el mundo._

_-Como te ha ido Allen-dijo Lena muy animada, preguntándose si aún seguían ese par igual de felices que cuando empezaron, luego notó la mirada triste de su amigo, aunque también un recién llegado lo noto-_

_-Que Moyashi_chan problemas en el paraíso- dijo Lavi, en eso Allen lo miro molesto- Vale no es mi asunto_

_-Mejor vayamos a clases- dijo Allen un poco desanimado, por lo cual Lena optó por cambiar de tema-_

_-Saben que va a haber un nuevo alumno- dijo rápidamente, los otros con la mirada le dijeron que si- como creen que sea._

_En eso una mancha roja pasó rápidamente por su lado persiguiendo a un rubio de ojos azules, mientras gritaba._

_-NARUTO NO PUEDES VIVIR A BASE DE RAMEN-_

_-Eso fue extraño- dijo Lavi mientras a los tres se les formaba una gotaza en la cabeza. De repente escucharon que algo se le caía a la mancha roja. Este se detenía y lo recogía, pero antes de que vieran su cara notaron que se les hacia tarde para la clase de química con la maestra Curtis.- VAMONOS O SINO NOS ASESINARA_

_-Es mejor que mi maestro- dijo Allen._

_Horas después._

_Eran alrededor de las tres de la tarde cuando finalmente Izumi los dejó irse de su castigo... aunque se supone que siempre los castiga hasta las cinco, pero bueno digamos que alguien llegó a distraerla lo bastante como para tener que ocuparse de él en privado_

_Bueno iba temprano a casa para prepararle la soba que tanto le gusta a Kanda y de paso descansar toda la tarde en lo que este llegaba de su trabajo. Pero vio que el apartamento no tenía seguro._

_Feliz de que Kanda estuviera en casa, entró rápidamente, pero lo que vio fue lo más horrible que se pudo imaginar, ahí estaba la persona que más amaba en el mundo haciendo el amor con otra en el sofá, al parecer una compañera de trabajo._

_Es más Kanda lo vio y simplemente continuo con lo que hacía sin prestarle atención, Allen ante ese insulto salió de la casa y azotó la puerta cuando la cerraba._

_Fue a un parque a sentarse en un banco a meditar que es lo que haría, no le daría el gusto a ese bastardo de llorar por él, mientras tanto un día que era muy soleado acabo lleno de nubes a punto de tormenta._

_Fin de flashback_

Y ahi estaba horas después de que un aguacero empezará a caer, todos estaban ya calientitos en sus casas ya que con semejante tormenta nadie se atrevía a salir.

Entonces oyó los pasos de un par de botas de casquillo, pesadas y fuertes. Estos pasos se acercaban a él y luego se detuvieron y esa persona se sentó a su lado, y lo cubrió con una sombrilla haciéndolo parecer un accidente.

Levantó la vista y se encontró con el mismo chico que había hecho que saliera de su castigo temprano; ahora que lo pensaba era el mismo que perseguía a un tal Naruto.

Cabello rubio, largo atado a una cola de caballo en la cabeza justo en medio de la parte superior y la nuca; camisa de vestir blanca, pantalones cafés, botas de casquillo y una casaca roja algo usada, no se veía mal, solo que lo había acompañado por mucho tiempo. Era una combinación extraña de colores en su ropa que no llegaba a combinar del todo. Luego él se giró al notar que lo observaban, entonces Allen notó unos ojos muy extraños.

Color oro, no dorado como los de su amigo Tykki sino del color del oro puro. Oro fundido listo para ser moldeado en una joya muy valiosa.

-Hola mi nombre es Edward Elric y el tuyo es- dijo con una sonrisa comprensiva, aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que le pasaba

-Allen Walker- dijo nervioso su mirada era muy pesada

-Bueno Allen por que no vienes a mi casa- dijo levantándose y ofreciéndole la mano- no es mucho pero al menos no te mojarás

* * *

Bueno aquí mi primer intento de crossover

Lavi: Por cierto por que Yuu_chan no te ha...

IDIOTA HICISTE QUE ME ENCONTRARÁ

Sasuke. Ahora si

CALLATE MALDITO APROVECHADO QUE CON MI MUERTE QUERRÁ MIS DOUJINS SASUNARU

Ed: Voy por algo de lasaña

Allen: Te acompaño


	2. Chapter 2 El rey de diamantes

Segundo capi y aún no me asesinan

Lavi: A eso se le llama suerte

Cierto a estas alturas me escondo en un bunker

Lavi: Espero que este escondite sea tan bueno como dices

No subestimes mis escondites... lo que pasa es que nos escondemos por que un gran samurai con su filosa katana me quiere rebanar la cabeza

Lavi: Vas a abandonar este fic

NUNCA! LES VOY A JODER LA VIDA A ESE PAR DE IDIOTAS

Roy: Alcantarillas.. no sistema de gas ... no seria muy vulnerable

Kanda: Donde esta esa escritora de mierda... cuando la encuentre tendrá el honor de ser rebanada por Mugen

Roy: Conociendo a esa loca tal vez hasta tenga contactos en Xing y se haya ido a esconder ahí (se dan cuenta de la presencia del otro)

Kanda: Quien mierda eres tu

Roy: Podría preguntarte lo mismo

Ed: Ah la vida es hermosa cuando no tienes que soportar a baka taisa o a la niñata loca

Allen: Estara bien

Ed: Por ahora generalmente solo yo la puedo encontrar

Allen: Ah, bueno ya vaciamos el refri

Naru: Ne Sasuke crees que salga viva de esta

Sasuke: No

Itachi. Hagamos el disclaimer

Dei: Full Metal Alchemist Hiromu Arakawa

D Gray-man Katsura Hoshino

* * *

_**Prologo II: Un rey de diamantes**_

Ed guío a Allen a su casa mientras le tomaba de la mano. Cuando llegaron le dio una toalla para que se secara y le preparó la cena y dispuso la mesa para que comieran... la cena transcurrió con un silencio incómodo, ya que no se conocían y no sabía de que hablar.

Ed generalmente no era así de confiado, no digamos generoso ya que si lo era, sino confiado, tenía una tendencia a esperar lo peor de las personas ya que como era la figura de autoridad en "la familia" y sus hermanos eran demasiado confiados pues alguien tenía que prevenirles de los peligros.

Pero al ver como ese chico estaba totalmente derrotado bajo la lluvia no tuvo más opción que darle la bienvenida en su casa, ya que el se había sentido así no hace mucho tiempo.

_Flash back a unos meses, antes de que se mudara_

_Ed estaba contento con su vida, no era la mejor pero no podía quejarse... aunque le molestaba soberanamente que..._

_-Naruto que no puedes abandonar tu obsesión por el ramen- dijo al perseguir a Naru para que se llevara su almuerzo y no tratará de con el dinero para transporte comprarse ramen... otra vez. No es que le molestara que comiera ramen pero no podía vivir a base de eso, en realidad ya le habían hecho dos lavados de estomago por eso._

_-Vamos Ed nii_san- grito mientras trataba de escapar del almuerzo que había hecho Al el hermanito de Ed- Es preferible comer ramen a comer algo hecho por Al, sin ofender- eso cambiaba todo generalmente Winry preparaba los almuerzos... entonces se detuvo y sacó los dos almuerzos y los tiró a la basura_

_"Ya le he dicho a Al que no se acerque a la cocina" luego recordó cuando su novio Roy habiía comido algo hecho por Al "Pobre baka Taisa, eso le pasa por no escucharme" Él y su koi Roy Mustang habían salido desde que ambos estaban en la secundaria... en el mismo grupo aunque Roy fuera mayor por que a Ed lo adelantaron unos años._

_Siempre habían sido muy unidos... aunque a veces discutían demasiado ya que ambos eran más tercos que una mula, pero siempre tenían que hablar, se amaban intensamente... A Ed le había tomado algo de tiempo aceptar a Roy como su pareja por que era un mujeriego empedernido pero no se veía con nadie más ahora._

_Horas después_

_Al salir temprano de su trabajo esperaba sorprender a Roy que de seguro ya estaba en casa esperándolo para recibirlo con un "Ya llegaste enano" o algo así. Como ese día no tenía ganas de hacer un postre así que compró algo._

_Cuando llegó a su casa no se encontró con nadie en la sala, lo cual le extraño mucho pero escucho ruidos provenientes de la habitación de Roy, ya que Ed aún no se mudaba con él preferían llevar las cosas con calma._

_Subió a la habitación que tantas veces había compartido con él y vio algo muy desagradable, ahí estaba su koi no solo con un amante... sino con su casi hermano Havoc. Roy levantó la vista ante el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y su cara casi cayó del terror que sentía, _

_-No es lo que...- trató de detener a Ed._

_-NO NECESITO ESCUCHARLO IDIOTA- luego le lanzo la bolsa que traía a la cara- HASTA NUNCA ME LARGO._

_Salió azotando la puerta, sin ver que ambos amantes estaban en estado de shock ante la reacción de Ed, no se habían esperado que se fuera sin tratar de matarlos._

_Ed corría por las calles era un bonito día de primavera sin una nube en el cielo, _

_"Que el clima se esta burlando de mi" _

_Llego a su casa y se puso a cocinar y a escuchar música a alto volumen para olvidar como el corazón se le encogía ante la traición... aunque se lo esperaba, siempre había sido un promiscuo por que habría de cambiar ahora, no había nadie que fuera lo suficiente para ese. Había perdido el tiempo haciéndose ilusiones de que tal vez solo tal vez, la vida le diera un poco de felicidad._

_Se mordió los labios y continuo cocinando, cuando Al y Naur llegaron a su casa encontraron la mesa puesta y su hermano en ninguna parte._

_Solo unos días después aparecía Ed con la noticia de que le habían aceptado en la universidad de Harvard y se mudarían para estar más cerca de ella._

_Fin de Flashback._

Suspiró ante ese recuerdo, vio que Allen ya había terminado de cenar y como sus hermanos se quedaban en casa de unos amigos que se consiguieron ese día, decidió que lo mejor era que se quedara en la habitación de Al.

-Deja te muestro donde te quedarás esta noche Allen- le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras Allen se sonrojaba un poco- No es ninguna molestia, si lo fuera entonces no te habría invitado a quedarte aquí- lo guio hasta una habitación limpia y ordenada- No te doy la otra por que es un desastre- Es se rascaba detrás de la cabeza mientras decía eso

- Gracias- dijo Allen tímidamente- Umm donde esta el baño- Ed mientras tanto había entrado a su cuarto por ropa limpia para que Allen se cambiara

-Cierto, hay un baño conectado al cuarto de Al- dijo mientras le daba una camiseta negra de tirantes, unos pants negros y unos boxers- No te preocupes son nuevos, excepto la camisa, bueno buenas noches supongo- dijo algo nervioso

-Buenas noches- dijo Allen agradecido mientras Ed se iba a su cuarto a hacer su tarea de la universidad- Gracias por...

-No hay problema- dijo con una sonrisa suave, sincera pero a la vez triste como si hubiera recordado algo que quería olvidar a toda costa.

Ed ya estaba en su cuarto,

"Por que lo ayude"

"_Por que te llamo la atención baka" _le dijo una vocecita que se parecía a su mejor amiga en el mundo, aunque nunca lo reconozca, la hermana de... ese tipo. Parecía burlarse de él.

Siempre le habían dicho que parecía ser Taiyo, el Sol, por su cabello y ojos, nunca comprendió esas comparaciones que hacían... solo tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos ámbar y ya. Pero ahora aplicaría una metáfora con Allen... por su cabello blanco y ojos plata o gris no estaba seguro, se notaba a leguas que podía ser Tsuki, la Luna

"Debo dejar de pensar en eso y ponerme a hacer mi tarea de una vez"

* * *

Bien que les parece... verdad que no van a asesinar

Lavi: Tuviste suerte el primer capitulo,pero no creo que tengas tanta en el segundo

Vamos debe haber alguien que encuentre esta pareja crack medianamente interesante

Lavi: Cual ha sido la peor pareja crack que conozcas

Armstrong/Ed eso esta mal en muchos niveles... al menos para mi

Lavi: Espero que Yuu no nos encuentre

Y recuerden hacen a la autora feliz si dejan un review ah y no me maten


End file.
